Tooth
is the 5th animated short of Gravity Falls to air between Season 1 and Season 2. It premiered on October 17, 2013. Overview Dipper and Mabel find a gigantic tooth on the shores of the lake, and set out in a rowboat to find out where it came from.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr60509.html Synopsis The short begins with Dipper saying he'll be studying Gravity Falls anomaly #42, "The Tooth", and points out a massive molar Mabel is poking with a stick. Dipper says he found it while he was practicing the sousaphone. He later asks Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket about it. He says he doesn't know about it, but warns him to run if he sees bubbles in the water. Later that night, Dipper and Mabel go out onto the lake with a rowboat to investigate. Mabel brings her childhood puppet Bear-O, and Dipper protests by saying Bear-O is creepy and everyone hates him. To support this, a clip is shown where Mabel's Bear-O puppet show traumatizes a group of kids. Mabel ends up having to leave Bear-O at the shore. Shortly afterwards, Mabel produces a pro-Bear-O ad. Soon, the twins notice bubbles in the water near a small island. The ground starts to shake, and the twins begin to row away. As they do this, the island floats out of the water, revealing it to be a giant floating head. The camera shuts off as the head approaches the rowboat. The camera is later found on the beach. Dipper says the giant head thing sunk back into the lake after it attacked, and it lost another tooth trying to eat the boat, but the important thing is that they survived, barely. The short ends when Mabel pulls out Bear-O and says: "Did somebody say BEARLY?", which scares Dipper. Cast *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Conrad Vernon as Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Character Revelations *Dipper plays the sousaphone. *Mabel owns a hand puppet named Bear-O. *Dipper is afraid of puppets.In an unproduced episode, Dipper was supposed to be shown having a fear of puppets. This short references that fear. See http://bit.ly/19Td9ya for interview discussing unproduced episode. *Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket apparently knows about some of the misteries. Series continuity *Mabel wears her seahorse/bubble sweater from "The Deep End." *In the flashback feauturing her song, Mabel wears her striped sweater from "The Time Traveler's Pig". *Dipper mentions he and Mabel's previous encounter with a lake monster. Songs featured *Mabel and Bear-O Trivia When played backwards, the floating head says something along the lines of: "You have awoken me from my slumber! Enter my mouth, children. Enter your destiny! RAAAAHH!!" Cryptograms *At the end of the short, there is a page that flashes briefly with a cryptogram at the bottom of the page. That reads, "FRGHV RI FUHGLWV SDVW RQH PHDQV RQH VR VHDUFK." Once decoded, it reads, "CODES OF CREDITS PAST ONE MEANS ONE SO SEARCH." *The codes made from red numbers translates to "KNESS IS."